


Fic February - 11

by stubliminalmessaging



Series: Fic!February 2014 - Gallavich Style [11]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fic!February, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day eleven of fic February. Ian may not get to enjoy Mickey's beard for very long, but he'll be damned if he doesn't show his appreciation at least once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic February - 11

**Author's Note:**

> aka 'in which ian is me'

                Mickey had gone to juvie with a not-quite-full beard. It made him look dark and dirty and Ian absolutely drooled over it, not that anyone else could understand why. The first time Linda had seen it, when Ian and Mickey had showed up together to take over for her, she had told him to shave it off because he looked like a bum.

 

                He hadn’t let it grow out for any particular reason – mostly because he was lazy and it wasn’t bothering him or anything, the same reason as his hair had grown out so far. Mandy threatened to shave it off in his sleep and his dad said he looked tweaked out and homeless.

 

                Not that he really cared what other people thought of him. All they needed to think was ‘shit, that’s Mickey Milkovich’ and that they’d better not fuck with him if they valued having all their fingers and toes. That was the reputation Mickey liked to have, so he just kept going what he was doing, beard or not.

 

                He didn’t even really care what Ian thought of it. Not really. Sure, he eyed Mickey hungrily more than usual and having the beard equated to him getting laid more often so it couldn’t be all that bad. He never complained when Ian locked up and pulled him into the back room for a fuck nearly every time he walked into the store at the start of his shift. Mickey had thought maybe Firecrotch was just working out his frustrations because of stuff at home but then he would probably be tense and cranky, but no. He was the same Gallagher as always. The only thing that had changed was Mickey’s beard, and surely Ian didn’t like it if everyone else thought he looked like a gross hobo?

 

                His suspicions were confirmed the day he went back to juvie. He’d walked into the store and hung up his jacket in the back room, then strode into the main part of the store. Ian looked up and stared at Mickey, then looked back down at his book but with how he gnawed his lip Mickey knew they’d be heading to the back room before too long.

 

                Predictably, Ian did lock down the store and led Mickey to the back room after he’d finished with the last customer. Ian turned on Mickey and in a flash his hands were everywhere, manhandling Mickey who would have been protesting and indignant if he didn’t enjoy it so much.

 

                When Ian was hauling him up so he was sitting on a low table he finally protested, pushing at Ian’s shoulders. “Ay, what did I tell you about how we do this? You can only do me from behind.”

 

                “Don’t care. I want to see your face.”

 

                “Well too fuckin’ bad. Let me up so I can bend over,” he scooted to the edge of the table to get to his feet.

 

                Ian ignored him and went to undo his pants and then Mickey's, despite how Mickey was still complaining and trying to get up.

 

                “Why you want it like this all of a sudden?” Mickey asked, breath catching when Ian moved down to lap at his cock right as he worked a pair of fingers into him. He was far from complaining now; he just wanted to know why. Ian didn’t answer him at first since his mouth was busy on Mickey’s cock and eventually in his ass and it wasn’t until Ian was putting a condom on and pushing into him that he actually responded.

 

                “You look so hot with a beard,” he gasped, shifting to better accommodate Mickey’s legs. He propped one up against his shoulder and hooked the other over his forearm. Just as they got a good rhythm going and Mickey was starting to appreciate the merits of fucking face to face, two words shattered everything.

 

                “Hello, boys.”


End file.
